you live you learn
by xann-blackstar
Summary: a stalker, a grudge, and a girl. combine all this and whad'ya get? chaos.
1. comeing home again

I stared out the window at the rain everything through the water covered window was blurry. It didn't look real to me. But then again nothing was real to me now that I was leaveing again to go back to the very place I had left from.  
  
The social services lady was sitting next to me dressed in a respectable skirt and blouse. The first time I saw her was back in new york.  
  
I was fooling around with the gang. We were all laughing when there was a knock on the door daggers went to get it seeing as it was his house but when he opened the door there she was she looked around him and found me she walked in and up to me  
  
"Veeta Jones?"  
  
"yea why whose asken?"  
  
She smiled showing rows of perfect teeth and suddenly I was cold and I hated everything about her her perfect black shoes her long blue skirt her perfect not stained white blouse her short cropped hair   
  
" you fucking slut"  
  
I muttered under my breath as the train stopped she acted as though she didnt hear it.  
  
"come veeta cant keep your parents waiting"  
  
"oh no " I said my voice dripping in sarcasm "we would never want to do that!"  
  
she glanced at me as I hefted up my duffel bag.   
  
I stood and got off the train there were my parents i was going back to them again I hated it so much   
  
"VEETA!!!!" My mother wrapped me up in a hug her voice full of fake enthusiasm.  
  
The social worker was gone and I was walking to the car totally soaked I didn't care I walked in back of my parents. they put my duffel in the car I got in the back. The ride over to my house again was quiet like the train ride my parents didn't have to fake that they loved me any more now they could kill me all they wanted.  
  
And all I wanted was my new york gang back even if dally had come back here I wasn't meant to and I was leavening as quick as I could. No soc was getting ahold of me and neither was my old man we pulled up the driveway in silence and I grabbed my duffel and shot into the house I all ready knew which room was going to be mine again…  
  
I locked the door and sat on my bed looking through my duffel where the fuck was it??   
  
Finally I pulled it out my switchblade I stuffed it in the back of my baggy black pants and climbed my usual way out the window again…  
  
I shoved my fists in my pockets and walked down the street. I hadn't gone far and hoods kept stopping me and sayen hey where've I been and I kept flipping them off sayen I didn't care right now I need to get to a phone eventually I wandered into a bookstore and asked to use their phone  
  
I dialed daggers number  
  
It rang twice before he picked up I could hear noise in the background and it sounded like the guys were pissed   
  
"lo?"  
  
"dagger? S' me Veeta"  
  
"VEETA!!! are you ok? I swear if that fecking bastard has laid a friggin finger on you I'll"  
  
I cut him off "I know I know you'll kill him but I got out as soon as I got in so don't worry listen how quick can you guys get here?"  
  
"give us a day Veet and we'll be there I swear"  
  
"cool ok thanks look until them tell cass and the rest of the guys I love 'em and Ill see 'em ok?"  
  
"ok Veet try not to get jailed or let the socs get you oh ya and beat the shit outta dally when you see him "  
  
"I will luv ya'll see ya!" then I hug up and left the bookstore I continued to walk around the town when I heard some kid screaming.  
  
I looked and there were a couple a socy guys pummeling the snot outta some kid it mad me fecking mad.  
  
I tackled the first soc I saw and cracked a few ribs the kid could at least fight back now that the one on top of him was gone.  
  
Just then a bunch a' guys came running and the socs ran.  
  
I stood and looked at the guys that came while another few guys came lopeing back one of them was dally  
  
"what the fuck are you doing here!"  
  
I guess he saw me..  
  
"I should ask you the same fucking thing how the fuck could you do that to cass leavening and coming to this fucking hell hole?!"  
  
I was up in his face now  
  
"FUCK YOU!!!!!!" he shouted  
  
"fuck you too!!!!"  
  
I shouted back I drew back my fist and belted him so hard he stumbled back wards.  
  
Next thing I knew dally and me were fighting just for a second though cause some one pulled me off him I kicked whoever it was but I didn't get back on dally he had been through enough.   
  
"Cassandra is fucking coming tomorrow to take me back where I fucking belong cause so unlike you dally I don't desert my family now do I??!"  
  
The rest of the guys were staring at me and dally having a staring contest I wasn't letting up and I was pissed. How could he have left me? dally and daggers had been my best friends my brothers they helped me out of everything and dally had deserted me I was gonna kill him he tore me up and now I was gonna tear him up.  
  
He looked away from me and I smirked  
  
"what do you expect the mighty Dallas Winston looking away like he's in pain to bad he doesn't know all the pain he caused his sister and his friggin family" I looked at the guys still staring at us and quiet realization hit me and I was even more mad  
  
"or maybe Dallas just found a new family"  
  
*** 


	2. he should've stayed

The rest of the guys around us looked confused they probly thought I was crazy  
  
And here dally was quiet and not saying anything his blue eyes cool  
  
"and how do I know your really Veeta?"  
  
I gaped at him I couldn't believe this he was kidding right? he thought I was lying! I showed him the palm of my hand mutely where he had cut his initials into my skin and smirked  
  
"it's a shame you cant erase scars cause if I could trust me they wouldn't be there anymore!"  
  
I turned and walked off still fuming. I would kill him before I left me and daggers and cass and TJ and Kenny he would die I guarantee you with our without his stupid gang he would fucking die.  
  
***  
  
(Dally)  
  
I watched her walk of and I flipped her off sticking a cigg. in my mouth and lighting it.  
  
"who was that ?"  
  
I shrugged "just some one form New York"  
  
"who's cass?" it was jonny's quiet voice  
  
I shrugged and didn't answer. Cause I couldn't tell them. I couldn't tell them that her words had gotten to me that bad. Truth be told I had forgotten I had forgotten them all even my baby sister cass.  
  
When I was a kid me and Veeta ran away together I still remember her showen' up on my doorstep bloody from her dad beating her and we me and her and cass hopped a train to NYC   
  
We met up with daggers TJ and Kenny there and we sorta became a gang. Me and daggers were the oldest and we took care of veeta and Cass.   
  
Not that they needed it that is. But when they were in trouble we'd bail them out no matter how much they didn't want us too they thanked us in the end.  
  
But then I … I dunno I just got so sick of it and one night I just lashed out at Veet and Cass. I scared myself and left I came back home where I knew things were normal. And I forgot I cant belive I could forget them any of them but I did.  
  
But oh well fuck them they shouldn't be turning all soft over me they needed to be tough they live in NYC for christs sake!!! They couldn't go getting all soft and mad over me worthless Dally I wouldn't let them specially not Veet and Cass.  
  
***  
  
I had my fists shoved in my pockets and I was glaring at the ground like it was the cause of all my problems and fuck who knows maybe it was. Cause no ground means no rail road tracks which means no way back to this god damned hell hole  
  
Yes I decided the ground was the cause of all this shit and kept on walking on it and glaring at it I couldn't believe it. I had been here what a couple a' hours and all ready I had seen Dally and we'd duked it out (if you could even call it that.)  
  
I walked back to the people known to the state as my parents house and climbed up the little trellis thing peeled white paint sticking to my hands .  
  
Once I was back in my room I unlocked the door dad was probly suspicious of my being locked silently in my room for so long. But fuck him he couldn't prove I wasn't  
  
I walked down the stars of the house they were sagging I hoped one day they would fall to hell with both the people known as my parents on them I really truly did. The house was silent which was odd but I didn't care I turned a corner to go into the kitchen and rain the fridge but stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
The woman known as my mother was lying in a pool of blood next to my dad.  
  
I looked at them and laughed then looked around the house. How could I not have noticed it was ransacked??  
  
I sat down and laughed at the Irony of all this they came here to keep me safe but then my parents get murdered was that even irony?  
  
I don't care tears of mirth ran down my face as I looked at them  
  
What a shame that some one else had gotten to them before me or daggers.  
  
I stood up still laughing to myself and went back upstairs. Now I could leave. I grabbed my duffel and slung it over my shoulder walking the short distances between my house and a park I knew was here somewhere.  
  
I finally found it and put my shit down god I was fucking tired I needed rest but I couldn't sleep so I just lay there a book held over my face not really reading it.  
  
And after a while the page not even turned from the one I opened it to the book fell onto my face and then I slipped into a not totally dreamless sleep   
  
***  
  
when I woke up again it was dark. And I could hear the voices of what sounded like drunken Socs   
  
"fuck" I muttered  
  
I sat up looking for the source of the noise when my gaze fell upon the fountains some they were drowning a kid!!!  
  
I stood up and marched over there my eyes set in a glare I growled at the guys  
  
"leave the kid the fuck alone!"  
  
They looked at me and let him go   
  
"look what the cat dragged in"  
  
One sniggered his speech slurred  
  
I rolled my eyes and socked the guy as hard as I had socked dally earlier that's when his buddies got a little mad.   
  
"forget the kid lets drown her!"  
  
He grabbed me and I brought my knee up between his legs and doubled over in pain and the two remaining socs ran for it. I smirked going over to the kid who they had been trying to drown.  
  
"hey kid you ok??"  
  
He looked up at me and nodded  
  
"thanks"  
  
He said through chattering teeth  
  
"whatever" I shrugged  
  
I turned around to leave when I hear someone else's voice it wasn't the kids either   
  
"wait weren't you the girl that dally was yelling at today?"  
  
I turned around recognizing him as one of the guys with dally  
  
"yea what's it to ya?"  
  
"why?"  
  
It was a simple question but one I wasn't willing to answer  
  
"because he's a fucking bastard who should've stayed with his family where he belongs!!!!"  
  
I shouted   
  
"I agree"  
  
Came a voice behind me  
  
*** 


	3. The Fuzz

I almost jumped at the voice before turning. I knew it wasn't Dally's cause it was a girls voice which could only mean one thing I grinned as I came face to face with  
  
"Cass!!"  
  
She was smiling and looked a little worse for the wear her cloths were a little torn and her face was smeared up but it was still my Cass  
  
"where's daggers"  
  
Cass pointed her thumb over her shoulder where three guys were running towards us daggers, of course in the lead. Cass and me sighed to together and pretended to look at watches on our wrists   
  
"three"  
  
"two"  
  
"o-"  
  
I didn't even make it to one cause I was having the shit squeezed outta me by Kenny TJ and Daggers all at once  
  
"guys"  
  
I choked out  
  
" I can't breathe "  
  
The let me go and I laughed looking at them yea they were still the same ,  
  
TJ. Had his stupid grin on his face he enjoyed torturing me not only me TJ found joy in being just plain annoying but I still loved him he was 17 or maybe 18? Nah couldn't be he still had his little baby face he was only 17 still  
  
Kenny was looking a little annoyed with me I loved all the guys and Cass to death but kenny and me don't always dig each other but for the most part he's cool.  
  
Cass is wells he's Cass there's no way to describe her, or me we both look alike we both have dark hair that falls to our shoulders and silvery blue eyes sometimes just for fun we switch places and not even the guys can tall us apart I love Cass even if she aint my real sister she's still family the whole gang is…. Except for dally never again.  
  
Daggers was looking me up and down a worried look on his face and I sighed always one to protect the young one even when they didn't need it I thought and twirled around in front of him  
  
"I'm O.K. Daggers see!?"  
  
Daggers looked at me still a little worried   
  
"your old man didn't do nuttin did he"  
  
I laughed so hard I had to sit down  
  
I heard TJ's voice  
  
"I think she's gone nuts man"  
  
I just kept on laughing I was tired and I had no idea why I was laughing but I didn't care  
  
Daggers sighed and picked me up slinging me over his shoulder  
  
"come on guys lets get outta here with the loot"  
  
He was grinning mischievously  
  
"ooooh shit Daggers no daggers please NOO!"  
  
Daggers took off me still slung over his shoulder laughing tears running down my face and the rest of the guys and Cass running after me.  
  
***  
  
(Dally)  
  
I was walking down the street still muttering about the bitch Veeta a cigarette in my mouth that I wasn't really smoking, just letting it burn.  
  
I was still thinking about what she had said  
  
How I deserted my family? Humph! Me Dallas Winston don't got no family family you gotta love people you love people you die protecting them, happens all the times in the movie  
  
Besides telling some one you love 'em aint exactly the toughest thing ya can do now is it.  
  
Na I decided taking a drag of the cigarette finally and placing it back in my mouth.  
  
A noise came from down the street it looked like there was four guys running around with something slung over one guys shoulder. One of them looked at me and stopped dead they were shorter than the rest. The other guys stopped the guy carrying something put it down it was a person  
  
Shit was the single thought in my mind after I'm so thick  
  
I cant believe I didn't even recognize the gang or my sister I was dead shit.  
  
My cigarette dropped from my mouth hitting the ground and breaking the silence with a hiss.  
  
***  
  
The only sound I heard was a hiss of Dally's cigg. hitting the ground I walked over to Cass who was shaking in anger I was always with her in fights and it looked like one was about to break out.  
  
"he bitches gonna jump up on me like a bunch a' Soc's just because you out number me."  
  
The comment was meant for me he knew how bad it would get to me and you know what It did it really fucking did.  
  
I ran at Dally and tackled him. I may look small but I'm strong and Dally wasn't expecting me other wise he wouldn't have fallen backwards with me on top of him pummeling the shit outta him but Dally was still stronger than me  
  
He threw me off and onto the pavement of the road. Cass and the rest of the guys came to help me out I had a head ache from hitting the pavement. But I got back up and continued to pummel dally with the rest of the guys.  
  
But just when I got in we were interrupted by a car with flashing red and blue lights and the wail of a siren.  
  
*** 


	4. silent car rides

It was a cop car pulling up right in the middle of our fight just as I took out my blade!!!! I could've killed dally but that fucking cop car had to come along  
  
I stayed pummeling dally until the rest of my guys pulled me off him and two cops got out. My blood froze and turned to red ice. I hated cops I didn't mind seeing their cars but once they got out I shut up.  
  
"evening boys"  
  
Dally obviously knew the cops here well  
  
"hey Carl sup?"  
  
Dally said sticking a cigarette in his mouth   
  
"m' afraid I have to take yawl's names and take you down to the station"  
  
I froze and made to leave but Dagger had firm grip on my shoulder he leant down to me and whispered  
  
"come on haven't you ever spent the night in jail before?"  
  
I nodded annoyed at him  
  
"course! You of all people should know me and Cass get jailed all the time I just I don't like cops"  
  
I said under my breath.  
  
TJ and Kenny heard this and sniggered  
  
The officer looked up from his radio where he was calling another car cause there were to many people  
  
"sumthin funny boy?"  
  
TJ grinned about to say sumthin when Kenny clapped a hand over his mouth  
  
"no no sir"  
  
He took a hand off of TJ's mouth and TJ blurted out  
  
"nuttin but your face!"  
  
He grinned at his own joke and the officer muttered something about two bit Matthews as the second cop car pulled up.  
  
Daggers pulled me and Cass into that car while TJ Kenny and Dally got into the other one.  
  
The ride to the station was like the train ride and the car ride Christ am I doomed to have silent car rides my whole life?!  
  
I musta looked scared cause the cop was looking at me in the rearview mirror and he asked  
  
"ya ok kid??"  
  
I glared at him  
  
"fuck off I'm in the back of a cop car in a tiny town and my parents are dead yea I'm just dandy!"  
  
The officer chuckled and I scowled  
  
"I don't see how my life is funny or how it's any of your business any ways"  
  
St this point dagger ad told me in a silencing look to shut up so I did and we continued the rest of the ride to the station in what else ? Silence!  
  
***  
  
(Dally)  
  
I couldn't believe this!!!! Stuck in the back seat of a cop car with two people I never wanted to see again let alone be smashed between them!  
  
TJ was pretending to be friendly but I was being silent and wishing I could sock his face in eventually I did and Carl turned around  
  
And looked at TJ rubbing his nose  
  
"aiming for two nights Dallas?"  
  
He asked me as we pulled into the station. The cops took us it Veeta looked mad and scared though I could tell she was trying to hide it I smirked and stuck a cigarette in my mouth just to annoy Carl who told me to put it out. Which I did of course after taking a long drag.  
  
He put me and TJ and Kenny in one Cell   
  
And Daggers and Cass and Veeta in the other cell  
  
I leaned back against the wall. It was gonna be a long night  
  
*** 


	5. going home

(veeta)  
  
The night wasn't that long for me I was asleep in a few seconds on the benches in our cell daggers and Cass were playen poker I guess Cass had gotten better on the train ride over cause she won the two games I was awake for.  
  
My nightmares woke me up I always had bad dreams and Cass's feet were in my face probly the cause of my nightmares I pushed them off a' me and sat up the sun was peeking in through the window of our cell I didn't know what time it was and I didn't much care.  
  
Just as I was gonna lay back down and sleep but the cop came in and opened up the jail cell  
  
"outta here ya waste of space"   
  
He shouted wakening Daggers and Cass up.  
  
I was glad they were up I wanted to go home so badly it wasn't even funny.  
  
I ran outta there fast as my feet could carry me Daggers TJ Kenny and Cass fast on my heels whooping and turning cartwheels   
  
"ya he bitches all act like ya never been in the cooler before"  
  
Cass turned pale and looked dally straight in his icy cold blue eyes  
  
"you fecking bastard! How the fuck can you sit there and call me and the people you once called a Fucking FAMILY he bitches? I knew you had hardened up some Winston but I never knew that you didn't have a fucking heart."  
  
***  
  
I blinked once than twice ok what was going on here? People were dissing me left and right I'd been jumped last night and now my baby sister was here telling me I had no heart?  
  
Did she know how close to the truth she was?  
  
If she had wanted to come she could have!  
  
I yelled this after her along with a few choice words. as I watched them disappear behind the corner I yelled and punched the wall  
  
"FUCK THEM FUCK THEM ALL!!!!"  
  
***  
  
I was walking in back with Cass both of us venting about Dally  
  
"can you fucking believe him?!"  
  
She practically yelled  
  
"calling his own sister a he bitch why I could"  
  
She made a strangling motion in the air with her hands and I laughed  
  
We had walked through the west side without much trouble but the east side was slightly different people kept shooting me odd looks. I guess some people heard me yelling at d ally yesterday and were probly wondering why the mighty Dallas Winston didn't beat the shit outta me.  
  
I was glad when we got to the train station and jumped the train sitting in an empty feed car. We his underneath sacks when the workers came by and checked the cars  
  
We jumped up laughing as soon as the train started moving and settled against the train wall for another probly silent ride HOME 


	6. runaways

I was wrong for once and I should've known rides with Kenny and TJ are never quiet.  
  
They started to play poker and Kenny was loudly accusing TJ of cheating. TJ was acting all shocked and the rest of us were laughing our heads off.  
  
TJ and Kenny began to pretend to shoot each other with sticks and I groaned  
  
"jezzus guys how old are you again?"  
  
"two"  
  
They chorused together   
  
Me and Cass laughed. Sometimes I felt sorry for Daggers he was a cool guy and he kept us all together he was real tough but he and Dally they had basically been twins just like TJ and Kenny and just like me and Cass. I wondered how it must feel to be without your twin but then again Daggers never talked about anything like that so neither did we.  
  
Well eventually TJ's shouts brought me out of my own little world and I noticed everyone had stood up to where TJ was I stood up too walking over. And there they were.  
  
The two guys the one I rescued from the socs twice and the one who asked me about Dally earlier. They were asleep behind the feed bags. How they slept through that racket that TJ and Kenny had made I'll never know.  
  
"should we wake 'em or kill 'em in their sleep?"  
  
TJ asked with a grin pretending to reach for his blade I thawed him over the head  
  
"aw leave 'em along TJ ya freak I know 'em a lil"  
  
TJ sighed cause he knew that you couldn't kill no one that anyone in the gang knew who wasn't an enemy. It wasn't a written law or nuttin it was just part of this unspoken thing.  
  
TJ and Kenny then proceeded to tackle me and wrestle me around a bit Daggers and Cass joined in Cass was on my team of course   
  
TJ groaned when he saw her on my team  
  
"come on now girls! It aint fair you always beat us!!"  
  
Cass and me looked at each other and started laughing I think we all forgot about the guys behind the feed bags and all about Tulsa untill:  
  
"who are these guys?"  
  
I looked over to the feed bags where they had sat up Me and Cass almost laughed but knew better  
  
We might not be allowed to harm 'em cause I said so but that don't me we can't scare 'em a bit I sighed a lil   
  
"you, Kid have a very very bad memory My names Veeta or Veet I'm the one who made sure ya didn't get killed by the soc's those two times"  
  
Suddenly I could tell he remembered the other kid too their eye give them away I decided their feelings are shown in their eyes bad thing for runaways real real bad thing.  
  
I pointed my thumb towards Cass  
  
"This is the infamous Cassandra But Cass to all ya'll Only I can call her Cassandra anyways she's my twin and Winston's real kid sister"  
  
"what? Dally aint got no kid sister" the kid with the gray eyes asked me  
  
And I sighed  
  
"oh yea I forgot Dally don't talk about me no more"  
  
Cass said bitterly  
  
"sorry Veeta here she's an Idiot I'm his EX kid sister"  
  
The gray eyed kid sorta grinned his little friend next to him didn't seem to happy about being on a train with a gang of new Yorkers but I tried to Ignore that  
  
"the two idiots behind me are TJ and Kenny no one knows TJ's real name and he wont tell us Kenny's just a queer"  
  
Kenny Tackled me and we began to wrestle so Cass finished The rest of the introductions  
  
Which consisted of Daggers.  
  
"this guy here he's daggers we don't know his real name either and we don't think he even has one so that's just" she shrugged a little  
  
"his name what about you guys what's your names?"  
  
Kenny had let me go by now and all the gang was sprawled around the car the two guys had sat on some feed sacks I went over next to daggers and sat down and he promptly put me in a head lock  
  
"gee thanks daggers!"  
  
I said he looked at me his mischievous grin on his face and tightened it saying  
  
"shh I'm try'n to listen."  
  
The guys were talke'n  
  
"I'm pony boy" said the guy with gray eyes he seemed to be expecting someone to make some smart remark about his and when no one did he introduced his lil friend  
  
"and this here's my buddy jonny"  
  
"you guys runaways?"  
  
Dagger asked pony boy and jonny looked at each other for a second jonny nodded some and said in a real quiet voice  
  
"yea" 


	7. Stareing at the stars

Most of the gang was nodding and saying things like tuff enough and shit like that and they were talking about something but I was lost in my own thoughts again this has got to stop I'm not one to think about things to much unless they're important.  
  
And these thoughts definitely weren't important to me. I was thinking about Ponyboy and Jonny and how come they had run away. I wanted to know cause Jonny definitely looked beat some scared like maybe his dad beat him. I'm not sayn it was his dad that gave him that look in his eyes like at any moment some one would jump up and yell " YOU FUCKING BASTARD" at him.  
  
I used to look like that some before I left here.  
  
But pony boy didn't look to scared well he had a cut and a bruise on his face but he got the cut from those socs probly the bruise too he looked like he kept jonny together. I'll bet him and the rest of that gang of his were real tight. I was thinking so much I didn't really notice everyone staring at me. I blinked up at them all  
  
"yes can I help ya'll?"  
  
TJ sniggered   
  
"yea Ponyboy asked ya how ya knew ol' Dally"  
  
I snorted  
  
"when I can breathe again I'll be happy to tell ya"  
  
Daggers smiled sheepishly and let my head free.  
  
"thank you"  
  
I said and then turned to look at pony  
  
"I knew Dally from Tulsa a while ago. My dad beat me and we always made plans that one day we'd Run off and we'd of course take Cass with us cause I threatened to pound his face in if he didn't one night I just ran outta my house I went and got dally and I told him to go and get Cass and we jumped some train. And well we met up with the idiots you see surrounding us and the rest is history."  
  
Pony nodded but jonny was looking at me thoughtfully  
  
"so you ran off again this time because of your dad?"  
  
His voice was quiet and I couldn't help but smile  
  
"In a manner of speaking yes."  
  
I got weird looks from daggers and Kenny TJ didn't seem to care but then again unless it was something big TJ didn't much care.  
  
Eventually I was asleep again leavening my mind to wander something that's dangerous for me  
  
***  
  
I woke up with a start again and It was dark in the train well not totally the door was open and some one was sitting there staring up at the stars every one was sprawled around me asleep.   
  
I laughed at TJ who was snoring rather loudly. Whoever was at the door looked back at me it was pony boy  
  
I stood up and walked over plopping myself down next to him   
  
"got a smoke?"  
  
I asked he wordlessly handed me one and I lit it and stuck it in my mouth.  
  
"so why you goin to New York city??"  
  
He looked at me and shrugged  
  
"I just can't go home…" I wonderes why he couldn't go hom and almost didn't hear him say "and jonnys…" he paused a little as if he weren't to sure it would be a good thing for him to tell me  
  
" jonnys dad beats him"  
  
His voice was low so not to wake everyone up and I nodded taking another drag on my Cigarette  
  
"yea that sucks but why cant you go home it looks like you and that gang of your back there was pretty tight"  
  
Ponyboy just shrugged and we sat watching the stars rush by in silence  
  
(a/n thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm glad you like It  
  
Dally's chick: I dunno if I'm gonna have her hook up with anyone yet she'll definitely become friends with jonny and pony boy but I wrote my story so that the who death of bob Sheldon thing didn't happen thanks for your suggestions!  
  
Two-bitGortez: I'm glad you like  
  
Meagan B: heh thanks I'm glad you like the story I'll probly be updating about everyday this week cause I have it off so keep checking back!  
  
Dallysgirl4life: glad you liked it here's the seventh chapter for ya.  
  
Breej: thanks your stories are awesome I'm glad you like this one.  
  
cinder brat: glad you like  
  
Alyssaloo: thanks! 


	8. Some story

The bad thing about watching the stars is that hey always fade away.  
  
Even if they comeback the next night you feel betrayed cause they left you in the first place Kinda like Dally.  
  
I smacked myself CHRIST!!! Why was I even thinking about him sure I was mad at him but did he have to interrupt my thoughts about EVERYTHING twenty four seven?  
  
Anyways like I was saying the stars always fade off like they were doing now. There were pink streaks in the horizon. Ponyboy was looking at them his face all cloudy. He was a dreamer all right. I wondered how he was gonna last in New York. I wondered if His mum and Dad would be worried and I wondered about jonny.  
  
Pony said his dad beat him. And I didn't doubt that fact nope not at all. But there was something else about him something that told me not only his dad had beat him. And what about his scar. It was a real tough looking scar but somehow I doubted that his father had given it to him.  
  
I decided to ask about it.  
  
"oy pony boy?"  
  
He looked at me jumping a little as if he forgot I was there  
  
"yea?"  
  
"how'd jonny get his scar."  
  
Ponyboy looked real uncomfortable for a minute and then he glance at jonny making sure he was still asleep and turned back to me.  
  
"Me and Steve and Soda we were all walken back from The DX when Steve found Jonnys jacket it had blood on it. And we heard jonny from across the field we all went over there he looked.. Well lets just say he looked real, real bad he was all beat up and I guess all the gang sorta sensed what happened cause everyone was there dally looked sick and soda sort just held him and he started to cry and he couldn't stop and between his sobs he tol us that there was five guys there one guy wore a ton 'a rings that's what cut him up so bad. But not only that they had threatened him with everything under the sun. they scared the shit outta him and they weren't gonna do it again not to him. He carrys a switch in his pocket now.."  
  
The last part sorta faded out a little as he realized the rest of the guys but jonny was awake and looking at him  
  
"damn.."  
  
Daggers said with a low whistle  
  
"that's some story."  
  
Ponyboy shrugged getting all quiet again I flicked my cigg. out the open door of the car just as the first buildings of the City came into view.  
  
I stood up and let out a whoop I was finally home!!  
  
***  
  
(A/n no this ain't the end of the story  
  
Meagan B: great! I'm glad you liked the last chapter I hope you like this one too  
  
Dallysgirl4life: I'm glad you like this. I hope ya keep checking back  
  
Thanks to all the rest of my reviewers) 


	9. look out your next

The train stopped in the station a little while after we passed the beginning of the city. We were in the last cars so we weren't right in the station but we all including pony and jonny jumped down I turned to Pony science jonny seemed to be real quiet and I didn't think he liked to talk much  
  
"so where ya guys gonna stay ya know anybody?"  
  
Ponyboy just sorta shrugged   
  
"I dunno where were gonna stay and I don't much care It'll be somewhere where no one can find us."  
  
I gave him that same look the social services lady gave me that day at the station. Wow I guess the slut really was good for something.  
  
"ok I know why jonnys here but why are you here?"  
  
I asked trying not to particularly noticing that my gang was yelling at me I flipped 'em off and waited for an answer  
  
Ponyboy just sorta looked to the ground and mumbled sumthing  
  
"scuze me? I couldn't hear you"  
  
I was being overly sarcastically polite and I knew it but this kid didn't seem to have a plan and he was in NYC for christs sakes with no where to fucking stay.   
  
"I aint wanted back at home ok?"  
  
I laughed  
  
"I know tons of kids who think that and their mum and dad luv 'em just fine"  
  
I looked to the ground sayn real soft  
  
"my mom and dad died car crash I live with my brother darry and he sure as hell don't care bout no one but himself and maybe soda pop so don't ya go assuming that you know anything about my life."  
  
I blinked. Glory did EVERYONE In Tulsa have stories like his and jonnys I'll bet ya could make a fortune if you wrote a book about it  
  
"ok ok pony boy calm no need to get all uppity. Look just look out for ya'll selfs ok?"   
  
I grabbed his hand and scribbled a number on it.  
  
"that's Daggers phone Number and address if ya'll get into any trouble any trouble at all ya'll can call or come over when ya need a place to sleep."  
  
With that I turned and ran to catch up the the guys and Cass who all promptly tackled me and pummeled me good before letting me go. I looked back and pony and jonny were gone  
  
I stood up and started to run   
  
Shouting after me  
  
"see if ya'll can beat me"  
  
What sounded like a stampeede started after me and I felt daggers sling me over his shoulder again .  
  
"daggers!! Come one put me down!"  
  
I shouted laughing as we ran through the streets and alley ways of new York. And up daggers fire escape and through the window of his apartment and then daggers dropped me  
  
"holy fucking shit!"  
  
It was daggers voice I looked up and muttered a few choice words underneath my breath Daggers apartment looked like mum and dads house back in Tulsa and scrawled on the wall in spray paint were the words  
  
"look out Veeta your next."  
  
(a/n   
  
Meagan B: lol Ok here's another chapter for you.) 


	10. Wrath of Steel

(A/n Ok sorry my computer crashed yesterday which is why I couldn't update anything *grumbles* so anyways here's chapter ten.)  
  
I blinked at the spray paint  
  
"well that's slightly annoying"  
  
I murmured.  
  
Daggers looked at me and I sighed.  
  
"no I have absolutely no Idea who it is why they're doing it and why they showed up here"  
  
I recited reading his mind.  
  
I received a laugh out of TJ  
  
"she's good Daggers ya gotta admit she's good"  
  
Daggers hard face melted off and he grinned but not for long cause he looked like he remembered something and in the case of Daggers that is really never a good idea.  
  
"They did something in Tulsa didn't they to your folks? That's why we found you in the park"  
  
I groaned for some reason I didn't want to tell Daggers cause he would know as well as I do now that once the bodies of my parents were found the cops would be looking for me and I'd be in a home.  
  
So I lied  
  
" your paranoid Daggers don't you think I'd tell ya If they did something to my folks? You found me in the park cause I ran off honestly daggers you need to learn math two and two make four."  
  
I said  
  
I know it didn't really make sense but ya know the guys and Cass were pretty used to me not making much sense cause Most of the Time I made sense to myself.  
  
Daggers still looked at me real weird but then again I always got weird looks from people so I didn't care. What bugged me was the face that this person didn't seem to mind going as far as murder.  
  
And I really really really did not want to feel the wrath of Cold steel.  
  
(a/n   
  
Meagan B: heh I can't tell ya who it is just yet I enjoy torturing people.. J/k you'll probly find out in a few chapters keep reading!) 


	11. Takeing out the trash

"come on ya slackers lets get this place cleaned up cause I sure as hell aint doin it alone"  
  
TJ and Kenny looked at each other and then at me and Cass then at daggers and all three nodded  
  
"uh oh"  
  
I murmured  
  
TJ was smiling innocently  
  
"don't worry Guys-"  
  
"girls"  
  
Cass corrected him  
  
"all right don't worry GIRLS we're only gonna take out the trash"  
  
He said and before either of us knew what was happening we were slung over shoulders and run through the house before being thrown into the emptied trash cans  
  
WhenI tried pushing the lid off of mine I couldn't I guess Daggers or someone was sitting on it so I decided upon a very evil Idea.  
  
And Tipped the can over.  
  
When I came out there was Daggers sprawled on the floor Cass seemed to have had a similar Idea cause about two seconds later the can she was in tipped over and Kenny ended up on the floor TJ was just standing there laughing  
  
WE looked at each other and grinned then stood up and tackled a still laughing TJ.  
  
Our fight didn't last long cause Daggers pulled us off him and told us to get cleaning if we were planning to stay here tonight.  
  
We normally stay at Daggers house the whole gang really. But ya know we didn't really have to stay so we decided not to.  
  
I smiled and walked out the door. My greeting from the outside world?  
  
Cold hands and a knife to my throat. 


	12. Revelation

I bit the hand over my mouth tasting Copper blood pouring down my throat.  
  
I had to think fast about this  
  
My captors hands were all used up on bleeding and I was choking on the blood gross. Anyways and the other one holding the knife. They had however left MY hands free. They were a total Idiot.  
  
Or maybe they'd just never met a hood from NYC.  
  
I balled my hands into tight fists and rammed my knuckles back into their sides. They doubled over in pain and dropped the knife at my feet. I picked it up using my chance probly the only one I'd get and held the Tip to the guys throat.  
  
He had silvery gray eyes and dark hair he could be my brother. And sadly he was.  
  
"you fucking bastard"  
  
I hissed at him  
  
"why the fuck are you sneaking around trying to kill me?"  
  
He just smiled and made to get away but I put an arm out  
  
"ya know I aint a murderer but I might just become one."  
  
I growled Taking the knife and slowly cutting a line down one side of his cheek. Normally I'm not cruel but this was my brother and he could be pretty bad when he wanted to. Especially if he had his gang behind him which I suspect he did. How else could he have gotten to Tulsa and back so fast?  
  
I held the knife back at his throat when stupid idiot me I remembered what I forgot. In a very painfull way as my brothers hands shot out at me pushing me against the rust metal railing which not only cut my back up pretty damn good but also (just my luck) gave away.  
  
I hit the ground and (lovely sight) just before the blackness eating away at my vision took over I saw my brother sneer at me and shout down  
  
"we'll get you don't worry Veeta you'll be with mummy soon!"  
  
The only thing I remember after that Is blissful black  
  
(a/n  
  
Meagan B: the torture ends he, he I hoped you like my dreadful cliché of a brother trying to kill his sister with absolutely no twist on it at all don't worry It gets better. (I hope) 


	13. Fuck You

I woke up what had to be a few minutes later 'cause I was layen down on the old couch that daggers got for free off a some ones lawn. I sat up and promptly lay back down.   
  
It hurt to move. My guess was because of the cuts on my back I groaned and forced myself up. TJ came in looken worried  
  
"VEETA YOUR UP!!!!!"  
  
He screamed and picked me up swinging me around then plopping me back down   
  
The rest of everybody came running in  
  
"gawd you scared the shit out of us Veeta"  
  
Kenny said grinning daggers looked serious Cass looked like she'd been sleeping  
  
"uh.. Well how long was I out for"   
  
Daggers blinked  
  
"about a day it's like midnight now"  
  
I groaned just as the door burst open and in walked dally  
  
***  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!!"  
  
It was Cass who'd turned around to see who it was.  
  
"where's Jonny and Pony?"  
  
His voice was low and dangerous   
  
I walked over to him my back was on fire and it hurt like he'll to walk but ya know what Dally was a friggin jerk and he wasn't getting away with it this time  
  
I glared up at him and his stupid icy eyes glared right back   
  
His eyes were cold now and they gave me chills all down my spine  
  
"ya know what Dally I dunno where those guys are and I don't know why you'd think they'd be here. I told 'em if they were in trouble to come here so ya know what get the fucking lost for good and never ever come back"  
  
My voice was calm and cool and there was a smirk on my face as dally continued to glare at me  
  
"hope your brother kills you.."  
  
He muttered turning I grabbed him by his collar and turned him around I could feel the color draining from my face  
  
"don't you EVER EVER say that again"  
  
I growled he laughed his cold hard laugh  
  
"oh why let me guess he's tried to?"  
  
His voice was mocking. I glared at him and turned around showing him the cuts on my back from where my brother had pushed me off the railing and turned around again and said my favorite two words  
  
"fuck you" 


	14. Silence is loud

The door was in my face now the cheap door you see on most apartments.  
  
I didn't remember closing it. And I didn't care.  
  
I turned around and glared at the people behind me my gang I was pissed at Dally at them at my brother at the whole damn fucking shitting world.  
  
I mean come on was everybody TRYING to screw me over?  
  
I shook my head at the thought and sat with my back against the door and my arms crossed.  
  
I wasn't gonna cry or anything like that but Cass and the guys probly thought so cause I stuck my head in my arms and listened to the silence  
  
Silence can be really loud sometimes.  
  
***  
  
The steps of the stairs were rusted over. A section of the railing was missing. Beneath it was dried blood on cement a common sight in new York  
  
So Veetas brother had finally snapped and done it,  
  
He'd tried to kill her.  
  
Well fuck that He'd be dead with in the hour if I got my hands on him  
  
And I would.  
  
***  
  
a/N  
  
I am totally evil im sorry I haven't updated in a while and I haven't got an excuse so just bear with me here people uh lets see thnx 2 all my reviewers id luv to thank ya'll personally but I have to go now luv ya'll!!! Happy day. 


	15. New York sleeps late

A/N Meagan B: ok the last part was Dally heh sorry I meant to write the lil Dally thing up top but I forgot *nod nod* sowwy  
  
Dallysgirl4life: here ya go I hope ya like it  
  
***  
  
(Veeta's brother Tyson)  
  
I was standing outside the window of Daggers apartment where I knew my slut of a sister would be sleeping. Probly with him.  
  
I tried the window not expecting it to open but you know I surprise myself sometimes.  
  
Anyways the window opened and I climbed in.  
  
I was in the kitchen. My beautifull art work still scrawled across the wall in a blood red.  
  
Walking into the main room I looked around there were a lot more boys then I remembered my sister knowing. Two of them I didn't recognize (pony/jonny)   
  
Two girls were sleeping next to each other their feet in each other's faces. They both looked alike but I could tell my sister from anyone anyday we were family…. No matter how much I hated it.  
  
I grabbed her my hand over her mouth and ties her fists together. I had two cracked ribs from last time I forgot that.  
  
I hefted her up she was becoming dead weight in my arms trying to make me think she'd fainted no doubt.  
  
I dragged her out the window and left it open carrying her down the fire exscape and throwing her into the back of my old rusted car.  
  
She was screaming now but no one would care. Newyork sleeps late. 


	16. dead

(a/n okies my compy had a virus so I'm using my lil bros for this stuff for a time seeing as mine wont work *grumble grumble* okies but thanks to all my reviewers sorry about the wait for ya'll)  
  
(Veeta)  
  
The sun hit my face and I sat up groaning.  
  
Looking around I noticed Cass wasn't sleeping next to me. I stood up and ran into the kitchen. The window was open had she left already?  
  
I didn't think so. But she was probably fine…  
  
"god damn it"  
  
I muttered knowing that my gut wouldn't be feeling like it was tied in knots if she was.  
  
Still grumbling I pulled on a new pair of jeans and a T shirt. I paused for a second and then tied my hair back. And put an orange cap over it. I didn't look like me. But that was the whole point.  
  
My best guess was that my brother…. Idiot that he was had accidentally taken Cass instead of me.  
  
Sighing I looked back out at the sleeping room. I had my blade in my pocket so I guessed I would be fine  
  
"you aint leaven by yourself kid"  
  
Came Daggers voice behind me just as my hand was on the door handle  
  
I turned my hands on my haps and glared at him  
  
"why not? Its my fault aint it?"  
  
"you still aint goin alone."  
  
A'course now that we were talking everyone was up TJ and Kenny were protesting and pony boy an' his friend Jonny were looking lost.   
  
"look!"  
  
I shouted  
  
"I aint taken ya'll with me so deal with it."  
  
"were goin whether you like it or not Veet."  
  
That was TJ.  
  
I sighed and leaned up against the door  
  
"fine, fine, fine"  
  
I muttered leaning on the door.  
  
"lets go."  
  
***  
  
(daggers)  
  
I know Veet didn't want us escorting her to her bro's place but I wasn't about to let her get killed by that bastard. He all ready had Cass.  
  
We all knew he did Cass wouldn't leave without one of us. She got jumped once or twice and knew better then to go out alone.  
  
Veet had on her tough face as we all walked down the side walk. We weren't in the best part of town but then again none of New York really had a good part of town.   
  
Veeta stopped in a rundown building.  
  
"here"  
  
She said her voice hoarse.  
  
I watched her hand go into her back pocket and bring out her blade.  
  
The kid.. Jonny had one out too he looked scared as hell and I wondered why he came.  
  
Soon as I knew Veeta had opened the door   
  
Cassie was in there just sitting. Her hands were pretty much secured.  
  
"Cassie!!!"  
  
TJ and Kenny yelled at the same time and ran up to her  
  
"no. shut up you two just cause I'm alone in the room don't mean that I'm alone in the house! Morons you weren't supp-"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence. Two guys appeared at the door.  
  
One had a heater. And the other one had a blade.  
  
Looking around one turned and called up the stairs  
  
"oy! There's six of 'em a little back up down here please!!!"  
  
Veeta looked pale  
  
"Tyson's friends. There's about seven of them including us… most of 'em have heaters we're so dead" 


	17. Admitances

(didn't get any reviews on last chapter…slightly depressing. Oh well! Here goes!)  
  
(Veeta)  
  
it didn't look good. We were about even in this fight, but those guys were hardcore. They'd kill you and think nothing of it…..nothing at all. I mean me and my gang we were tough. But killing wasn't our thing. Not our style. Scare 'em then leave 'em. It was like an unspoken rule. And right then it looked like our lives depended upon death…..and It wasn't fair. I'd dragged these people into this. And Jonny and Pony. Well they didn't need to get hurt. I remember turning to face them.  
  
"look you guys you don't need to fight. I don't want neither of you getten hurt at my expense please you guys don't fight."  
  
And then Ponyboy shook his head speaking for both him and Jonny  
  
"way I see it we owe you guys. And there's no way we're gonna leave you here. 'sides haven't been in a rumble for awhile now"  
  
He gave me a weak smile and I remember sighing thinking no one would ever listen to me  
  
"all right but….damn you two be careful!"  
  
Those were the last words I got out before someone fired a shot into the air. I'm not sure how long I lasted in the fight though I remember wakening up later.  
  
***  
  
It was blurry when I opened my eyes like the rain that covered the train windows that took me to Tulsa. Everything was distorted. I blinked once then twice and I could see a little clearer…. I sat up and immediately regretted it. It hurt like damn hell. I was all alone in a white room….. A groan escaped my lips. Not a hospital. Not a god damned hospital. What did I do to deserve this?  
  
I leaned back and closed my eyes and heard footsteps them my door open.  
  
"get the fuck out of here or I swear by the false god in heaven that I'll get out of this bed and pummel your sorry brains to cow shit"  
  
I muttered assuming it was a nurse  
  
" well at least you can still talk tough. Maybe you aren't as soft as I assumed you'd become"  
  
I opened one eye seeing Dallas Standing in my doorway. I closed it again I was to pissed off at him. He let this happen to his sister. To me. To daggers. To TJ. To Kenny. And he had the nerve to come here and act all cocky to me? Fuck no I wasn't gonna stand for that. Sure as hell I wasn't  
  
" fuck of Dallas. I don't wanna see your sorry face again. Ever."  
  
I could almost see the smirk that was forming on his lip through my only half closed eyes now. Crap he was gonna tell me something…. Oh crap.  
  
" 's gonna be hard seeing as your 'family' is staying here"  
  
I sat up at this quickly, painfully and glared  
  
"why are you here? To torment me Dallas? You abandoned us once. You'll do it again even If Cass and Daggers and TJ and Kenny all trust you I will never trust you. Ever again. And if they wanna stay then I'll go"  
  
He flicked the cigg he had over his shoulder  
  
"wouldn't that be leavening your family then V? Isn't that being like mean old Dally? You wanna do that fine. I don't care. I came here to do something you know I never do. ok? I'm damned sorry. And you can smirk all you want"  
  
He said as my mouth formed into a sneer  
  
"you can say I'm damned soft and I'll beat the shit out of you for it but I left for your own good I didn't wanna end up like your dad. Or like Cass's and you knew that. You damn KNEW that V"  
  
He was yelling now people in the room across the hall were staring my sneer stopped and I stared at my bed sheets sloping with my body under them I closed my eyes again and sighed. I was never real good at doin this shit. But when he did say he was sorry. Which I had only heard him do once before on the night he left. He meant it.  
  
" O.K. Dall."  
  
I muttered feeling like a damned idiot he laughed   
  
"ok kid. Ok. don't start with that shit"  
  
He said as I looked up with a sad face on. It broke as I laughed too.  
  
"now bitch c'mon the rest of everyone's waiten for you."  
  
I climbed over the bed railing still wearing my blood drenched clothes.  
  
"all right shit face lets blow this shit hole"  
  
He raised an eyebrow and punched me a little harder then a play punch  
  
"getting to cocky for my taste kid"  
  
I rolled my eyes as we made our way into the waiting room where I had the shit squeezed outta me. By three guys and Cass.  
  
"cant. Breathe. Guys."  
  
I was let go and punched my Cass  
  
"damn you and Dallas are too much alike"  
  
I muttered as I left the hospital. And I guess we looked weird 'cause we were a bunch a' kids in bloody clothes but right about then I could care less. And even if I hated to admit it. Tulsa was my home again 


End file.
